Dear Daddy
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash's children's letters to him as they are all going through life. Oneshots going to be updated every month on the 28th. (Similar idea to my other story, Dear Darlings.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :P Today is the 28th so of course that means yet another anniversary for me and my TT. I can't believe it's been two years and a month. That's like 25 months 0.0 It's been amazing though :'B I hope you like it boo, even though it's really short T.T**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

We are both just a few days old at the moment and are of course too young to write so mommy is doing it for us. We know how much you feared about becoming a father, and had sleepless nights whether you were going to be good enough for us. We have been alive just over 72 hours but you have already proven you are the greatest dad in the world. The way you hold us is so tender, the way you won't let us cry for a single second before picking us up and reassures us that you love us and don't want us to be sad for a minute proves that. 

In our eyes, and mommy's eyes, you are truly a wonderful father already. Daddy, things are hard now but things may get harder in the future. There may be days where you just don't know what's wrong with us but you must give us just as much love and support as always. We know you will do this anyway. I know you have doubts about being a father because your own was a let-down but it's just a few days into our lives and you have proven you are not like him. Please be confident in yourself, dear daddy. Show us the kind of optimism, love, encouragement and determination as you do when you are in a Pokemon battle. 

We are very excited and happy that you of all people are our father and have no doubt you're incredible already. But stop comparing yourself to your father and Gary and James. You are you and you must do what you think is right to raise your children. Our dear daddy, we already love you so much and can't wait for all the love, hugs, kisses and laughter on the journey of you being our father for the rest of our lives. We love and depend on you and your smiles so much.

Lots of love, your darlings, Benjamin and Katie.

* * *

**There you go, thanks so much for reading :3 I will be back next Wednesday like always, I have so many Pikachu Tales stories I've been working on so I will be uploading frequently for sure :3 Thanks again!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :P Today's the 28th so that of course means a story for my TT boo :'3 I can't believe we've been talking 2 years and 2 months, that's crazy 0.0 But obviously so amazing :'B So I hope you all like this chapter, especially you, love :3**

**Ages:**

**Ben: 7**

**Ash: 27**

**Disclaimer: I own only Ash's kids :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

For school we have to write a letter to someone who means a lot to us or inspires us so of course I chose you. Ever since I was a little kid you looked after me and picked me up when I fell down and cuddled me and made me laugh lots and lots. Mommy says I am exactly like you so I hope I can be that awesome when I'm an old man like you.

You always help me with my homework, not the hard stuff like maths because Uncle James does that but you do your best. You're really good at encouraging me when I am not sure what to do and want to give up.

You teach me that Pokémon are my friends and are equal to us. I see how much you love Pikachu and I love him very much too. When I'm older I hope to find a Pokémon partner that is as loyal as him and be an amazing trainer like you, daddy.

You always look after mommy and Katie and James and now little Jessika too. I help out looking after them as well because I want to be like you and protect my family. I like when you make mommy happy because when she is happy she is even nicer to my brothers and sisters and I.

Ever since I was a little kid you showed me how great Pokémon are and now I want to be the best Pokémon master ever, like you!

You're a cool dad and you show me how to cut up my food properly and teach me sports and help me learn about all the different Pokémon types and moves and battle strategy stuff. It's because of you that I have such a great family, including our uncles and aunts.

For my school project, I have to write something that I wish you would improve on but I just don't know what to write. I asked mommy and she said she wishes you should stop being dense and rash and stubborn but I don't know what any of those words mean. I asked James and he said she's pretty stubborn herself too. I still don't know what it means.

Daddy, I've figured out myself what to say about you. You're the greatest dad ever except when you're eating or sleeping. You're really boring then and you seem to do those things all the time.

Lots of love, Benjamin.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you all enjoyed but especially you, boo :'3 Some of the grammar is kind of bad and I used lots of "and" because obviously it's a seven year old writing :3 Thanks for reading and I'll be back Wednesday for Pikachu Tales :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :P It's the 28th October so that of course means it's time for another anniversary of mine and my TTs. I can't believe it's been 28 months, it's been so great :'B I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's Ben's feelings really and more of a look into his character :3 Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and Ash's kids :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

Ever since I turned nine, I've been pretty much thinking about the same thing all day every day. Becoming nine meant there was only one year left until I could leave on a journey and that was one of the most important things in a child's life (in my opinion anyway). I've been super excited to get my first pokemon and leave on a journey of my own with Katie and Eddie ever since I can remember. Thinking about it and all the adventures and laughs and pokemon I would encounter always made my blood tingle in the best way possible. Now, things are different.

It is one week until Katie and I leave on a journey with Uncle Gary's children, Eddie and Melissa. Everyone's all excited except me. I don't know, I feel all weird about it now. At first I was excited being away from you and mom for a bit (no offense…) but all of a sudden I'm questioning whether or not I'll actually be okay. Eddie's my best friend but I can't exactly talk to him about it, I have a reputation to keep up. Plus I think he'd laugh and wouldn't understand anyway. Those feelings have died down a little now. I'm a big boy and of course I can cope on my own. When I finally thought I was almost ready to go, more feelings came.

It's not your fault but you and mom keep counting down the days until I leave… Am I that bad? Do you really want me to go? I know you're saying the same to Katie and Gary and Jayme probably are to Eddie and Melissa but it's still a little hurtful to me. You keep buying me all these new clothes and now, dad, you're telling me which routes are best to take and which I should avoid.

It's like… You can't wait for me to go. And that's scary because I always thought I was your little guy. I guess you have little James now as your little guy and baby Jessika as your little girl. It feels like we've been replaced. I hope I'm completely wrong and being a drama queen like Katie normally is.

Are you going to miss me? I don't want you to miss me and be sad that I'm going cos I'll be back but at the same time I do want you to be kinda sad so at least then I know you care. Both you and mommy are being so cheery and encouraging and positive. I guess I appreciate the support but I thought you'd be more sad than you are showing.

Dad (and of course mom), I love the new clothes and I appreciate all the advice. I guess I'm just going to have to go and see how you guys react. Even if you don't miss me much, I know I'll miss you. Pallet Town is my home and I feel so safe around you and all of our other relatives. It's sure going to be weird without you. But also it will be kinda cool.

Love, Ben.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed :3 I'll be back in just a few days as I have a Halloween based story to upload :P Thanks again and hope you liked it, boo :'3**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :P It's the 28th today so that of course means it's mine and my TT's anniversary. I can't believe we've known each other two years and four months :'B This chapter is Katie's feelings on Ash and Misty getting married and obviously James is writing it for her because 5 year olds can't write like this :P I hope you like, boo :3**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

When me and Ben found out you were getting married, we were very excited. Although we don't know exactly what it means, we have a good enough idea. It's when two people stand in a church and promise to be together forever, right? We're only five years old so forever seems such a long time. I can't imagine how long forever actually is.

Uncle James is helping me write this letter and he's trying to tell me what love is. I know that I love you and mommy and Ben and him too but James said this kind of love is different. I can't imagine a different sort of love. He told me to picture you and mommy together because that's the definition of love. Maybe I'm beginning to understand.

Is love how you do stupid things and mommy gets mad but she doesn't stop loving you? Is love how you love mommy even when she's tired and grumpy? You say mommy is your best friend and fiancée. Is that love? James said love is when two people adore each other despite their flaws and that the two people bring out the best in one and other. He also said it's putting someone else's needs and feelings before your own. I see that mommy and you are like that so you must be in love. And want to be together til the end of the world.

Daddy, I'm very happy for you and mommy because you seem very happy together. You laugh, love, cook together and learn together and live together even though James said you both get on each other's nerves. I understand, Ben annoys me but I still love him. He's my best friend and brother.

I can't wait to go to your wedding and wear a pretty dress and have Uncle James do my hair. I wanna look just like mommy because she's beautiful. I know you think she is too because you tell her every single day. You tell me I am too.

Ben still thinks girls are icky but I think boys are okay. I like you and Ben and Uncle James, Gary, Brock and Cameron. You're all pretty nice and look after me and make me laugh.

Anyways, back to the point. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy for you both and I can't wait for the wedding and I also can't wait to fall in love. It seems that getting married is like waking up to your best friend every day. That sounds nice.

Lots of love, Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed :P I'll be back next Wednesday like always so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :P It's the 28th December so that means time for me and my TT's anniversary. I can't believe it's been two years and five months. It's been incredible :'B Hope you enjoy this story, boo x**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 29**

**Misty: 29**

**Ben: 9**

**Katie: 9**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

It's almost Christmas Time and everyone's getting super excited, especially Ben and I. We've been feeling Christmassey ever since about halfway through November but as soon as December 1st hit, we were bursting. This is our ninth Christmas and I think every year it gets even better because we're older and can understand it more. When I was a little kid, I thought that Christmas Day was all about getting presents and eating food, but that's not it. Of course, those things are amazing but I love seeing all our family. It must be exciting for you, daddy, because when you were little you only had your mom to celebrate with. Now we all get to celebrate with at least 30 people!

Having loads of people around for the holiday's means everyone gets lots of presents. Ben is a bit of a little kid still and thinks food and presents are the best part. I don't. Now I'm older, I understand what Christmas is all about. It's just basically making someone else happy and in return they'll make you happy. It's about happiness all around and being with the people you love. Maybe Ben will see that when he matures a bit. Maybe not, mommy says he's like you.

Daddy, you always say how wonderful it is having a beautiful wife at Christmas because you get to spoil them and kiss them under the mistletoe. I don't really understand what that's like because I don't have a boyfriend but I can see where you're coming from. Happiness is way better shared.

I hope you and everybody else enjoys the presents Ben and I have got you. For someone who thinks presents are the main focus of Christmas, Ben sure didn't lend me much help in choosing them! When I asked everybody what they wanted this year, they all said they had everything they wanted. I found that pretty nice while Ben was confused. It's exciting to think there will be a time in my life when I am completely satisfied with everything I have. I mean, I am already but I am still hoping for my very first pokemon… A water type one. Although I don't expect I'll be getting that until I'm ten. That's okay.

Daddy, I hope you and mommy are very happy this Christmas, as well as everyone else. Ben and I and our little siblings are so lucky to have such a widely extended family, even if we aren't all related. I'm looking forward to seeing your smile on Christmas morning because then I can see for myself how happy you are. That makes me happy. And mommy happy. I hope everyone will be happy!

Merry Christmas, daddy.

Lots of love, Ben and Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed, especially you, love :'3 I will be back on New Year's Eve for a special little update :3**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :P It's the 28th so that means I'm updating this story. I can't believe me and AAML-TAML have known each other two and a half years :) It's really been an amazing time and I'm so lucky to have her to listen and make me laugh and just be awesome :'B Hope you all like this, especially you, boo :3**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 35**

**Katie: 15**

**Jayden: 17**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Dad,

There's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but every time I try and tell you, I just lose my nerve. Mommy and Uncle James both know what I want to tell you and they were the ones who suggested writing to you so that's what I'm doing. Who knows if this letter will even get to you, I might tear it up because I'm scared of how you'll react.

Dad, there's this boy that I've known since I was born and you've known him since you were a teenager but lately, I feel like I hardly know him at all. He hasn't changed and neither have I, we're both still best friends but my feelings towards him have changed. I can't explain it but I just look at him differently now. Mom and Uncle James always said we'd be perfect for each other; apparently they paired us up before you even had me. We always used to play together and make stories up where we'd end up together but when he went on his journey, I didn't hear from him for ages and assumed that was the end of our friendship and possible future together.

Not long ago, he returned from his journey with his siblings and everything was different. He looked and sounded so different but not in a bad way. I can't explain it but it made me feel very flustered and nice at the same time. Once he had returned, we were back to being best friends and it seemed like nothing had changed. But it had.

Dad, I really like this boy and what scares me is that I know you won't because he's pretty similar to his father. I know you do like Uncle James but I can see the occasional tension between you two. Mom really likes him and always has so I hope you don't change your opinion of him now you know I like him. He's so smart and witty with a sensitive and deep side too. He's artistic and seems to really love how stubborn and caring and fiery you all say I am.

I don't know whether to tell him or not. I don't even know if he feels the same way. I mean, Uncle James says he does but he might just be saying that to make me feel good about myself. Then again, he doesn't lie. I really want him to like me, Dad. I'm the same as mom, I dream all the time of being loved in that way and having someone who I want to make as happy as they make me. I know it's possible to fall in love because it happened to you and mom and you have quite the incredible love story together.

I just realised I haven't even mentioned the name of the person I am in love with. I'm pretty sure you already know at this point but I suppose I should tell you anyway.

Daddy, I'm in love with Jayden and I really don't know what to do about it.

Lots of love, Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked :P I will be back next Wednesday as usual for Pikachu Tales :3 Thanks again and thanks to you, TT, for everything over the last two and a half years :'3**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :P Today is the 28th so that of course means it's mine and my TT's anniversary so here's a story. I can't believe we've know each other 2 years and 7 months, it's crazy but amazing :'B Hope you enjoy this, boo :'3**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 25**

**Misty: 25**

**Katie: 5**

**James: 32**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and Ash's kids :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

I miss you and mommy. It's been eight days since your wedding and you're currently on your honeymoon. I can't help but miss you and think about a few things. I'm scared you won't come back from Kalos. No one else but Uncle James knows of these fears because he's the one helping me write this right now. He keeps reassuring me that of course you'll return but I am not so sure. What if you like it so much there and like being without us so much that you decide to never come back? I love Jessie and James but I don't want to live with them forever; I belong with you!

I thought I understood the purpose of marriage but now I don't think I do. Weddings are supposed to be happy but I'm unhappy that you're away. Honeymoons mean people going away and I don't like it. What if that's not the only change? What if you come back and want to move house, far away from everyone else? What if you decide to get rid of Pikachu or something? Uncle James is telling me I'm being really silly now. Sorry. I just can't help but be scared of the unknown.

I was really excited when I found out you were getting married and excited during the wedding. The excitement died down when you and mommy couldn't keep your hands off each other and I got scared. Do you love mommy more than you love me and Ben now? I know it's a different kind of love but I really don't like the change. I know it isn't sudden change but it's change nonetheless. When I was a baby, I hated even the slightest change like Uncle James cutting his hair. (I didn't know that until now. He just told me).

I keep being reassured that all of my fears are not worth worrying about because none of them are true. I don't want you to think I'm not happy for you, daddy, because I am. I'm so happy you love mommy and love her that much that you want to be with her forever and ever. Maybe because I love you both so much is the reason for all my fears. Maybe they'll go away when you come back and I can hug you again.

Please hurry back,

Lots of love, Katie.

* * *

**There you go! I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed :3 I will be back next Wednesday like always so see you then :P Hope you enjoyed my story, love :'3**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :P It's the 28th March so that means time for another anniversary for me and my TT. I can't believe we've known each other 32 months now, that's so long :'O I hope you like this, even though it's a little deep and angsty :3**

**Disclaimer: I own Ash's kids and the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

I feel different. Maybe it's because I'm getting older and becoming more self-aware. I don't know; all I know is that I feel different. You and mommy and everyone around me says different is good. We're not your average bunch I'll grant you that but I still think we're normal. Maybe we're our kind of normal but unusual to everyone else.

I guess it all started after I was thinking about my stutter one night. Of course you know I have a stutter but I don't think you know that I lie awake at night worrying about it and worrying what people think of me. If you and mom knew that, you'd worry about me and you already are busy enough with your own lives. I don't want to stress you out, you know?

Uncle James has been reading books about overcoming stutters for years and been teaching me the techniques. We've been reading together as well and I've been reading to you and mom too. When I'm reading to my family, I feel so confident because I know you don't judge me. When I was on my journey, I read to my pokemon. But people outside my family and friendship group do judge me. When I'm reading to you, I feel as though nothing is impossible but then I'm bought back to the reality of the harshness of someone bullying me for the way I talk.

You and mom think it's time I went to a proper programme which could help me overcome my stutter but I really can't. I know I'll be with my peers and they are hardly going to judge me but I can't help but feel uncomfortable all the same. I pretend to not me bothered by stuff but deep down I do. I guess I'm like mommy.

Uncle James tells me that when I was little, I used to fix his hair from him when it was messy and organise my stuffed toys into size order. He tells me I've always been wonderful just the way I was and my stutter is nothing to be ashamed about. I think it is because I'm the one who has it. If he or you had a stutter, I wouldn't judge either of you. I'm just hard on myself because I want to be as amazing as you. You always push yourself and work really hard. I feel like I'm a let-down.

I hope I can do something to impress you soon. Maybe I will give the stuttering classes a go. I'll do anything to make you and mommy proud.

Lots of love, Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 So me and AAML-TAML headcanon that Katie has a stutter and is insecure about it. I tried to be sensitive about it and Katie feeling abnormal of course isn't my opinion of people with stutters. I just tried to get in the head of her :3 Thanks again and I'll be back next Wednesday :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :P It's the 28th April so that means it's time for yet another anniversary for me and my TT. I can't believe we've known each other 2 years and 9 months. It's almost been 3 years :) It's been the best almost three years ever :'B So I hope you all enjoy, especially you, boo :'3**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

Something truly awful happened today and I can't believe things got as out of control as they did. We all had a great day together at first. Loads of my aunties and uncle's arrived with their children and we had a fantastic time at the park. We laughed and played together lots.

When everyone went home, mommy cooked macaroni and cheese for dinner. A perfect meal to end a perfect day! I hadn't been on my games console all day and had been in the fresh air instead so I decided it would be okay to catch up on my progress. I knew you or mommy wouldn't agree so I began playing it under the table.

Dinner time went off without a hitch. Katie knew what I was doing but she's my friend as well as my twin and she isn't a snitch. Mommy was too busy feeding little James to notice what I was doing but you did. You started asking me questions about my day and grew concerned by my lack of conversation. While I was busy tapping away on my keys, you must have peeped under the table and saw the console in my hand. Before I knew it, you snatched the game out of my hand!

That made me angry at first but now it doesn't because what I did was much worse. The turn of events was a blur and I'd rather forget it but I remember yelling at you and kicking you. Worse of all, I told you I hated you and then you stormed off.

Daddy, I am so sorry. I really am and I feel like I've let you down by saying that. You've always told me the importance of loving everyone, whether they're a person or pokemon. Even if they're mean or annoying, you must treat them with kindness. You aren't mean or annoying and I told you I hated you. You're my father and best friend and I told you I hated you. I'm burning with guilt.

While you're locked away in your office, you're probably thinking we're all happily eating dinner without you but we're not. Mommy is helping write this letter from me to you. I am so sorry, daddy. I love you and you are always my hero. You always tell me you love me too and I am your hero but you probably don't think that now I told you I hated you. You will always be amazing to me daddy, I hope you know that and I want to be exactly like you when I grow up. I will always have that view.

Lots of love from your sorry son, Ben.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 So yeah I wrote one ages ago for 'Dear Darlings' that was from Ash to Ben after Ben said he hated Ash so I decided to write it from Ben's point of view :P Thanks again and I might take a week or two off because I'm finding it hard to write with revising for my exams. We'll see though as writing usually relaxes me. See you whenever :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :P Today is the 28th so of course I'm uploading for my TT :'B I can't believe we've known each other this long now, it's literally been so much fun :'O I hope you all enjoy but especially you, love :P**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

Guess what today is? Well you probably know what today is because you're not as dense as mommy makes out. Daddy, today is your birthday and it's the seventh one you have shared with us. We want to write to you cos you have to work all day today but when you get home, we're all gonna be waiting to sing to you and give you presents and make you smile. We like to tell you how great you are every single day but today we want to even more so! You are the best daddy in the world and if you weren't our daddy, we'd run away and find you.

We had so much fun with you last week when you helped us make a cake, even though it ended in smoke and mommy found out what we were up to. That's the best thing about you; you turn even a bad or messy situation into one filled with happiness and laughter. Mommy's helping us write this and she said that's exactly one of the reasons why she loves you so much. We love you too and so does little James. We know the baby in mommy's tummy already adores you as well. Another thing that's amazing about you is we don't know one person who doesn't like you. You're too lovable! Both me and Katie want to be like that when we grow up but I do especially.

Daddy, you never give up on me and Katie and our little siblings. Whenever I'm in a bad mood or Katie's struggling with her words, you always give us such love, patience and support. You cuddle little James when he falls down and looks worried. You accept us for who we are and we know you have no favourites. That goes for us and your pokemon and the rest of your friends and family.

We hope you enjoy the presents, Daddy. Me and Katie picked it out just for you and we even handed the lady behind the counter the money all by ourselves! It's because of your example that we knew to say thank you after she handed your present to us in the paper bag. We also hope you love the surprise party we are secretly throwing you and of course the best part and that is the cake! Mommy, Katie and I picked it out and got it specially made for you. Mommy was gonna make it but Uncle James and Brock were adamant she was gonna ruin it. We still love her and we still love you.

Happy Birthday, daddy! We hope your day is as special as you make us feel every single day.

Lots of love, Ben and Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I especially hope you enjoyed it, TT :'3 I will be taking a break from FanFiction for about two weeks because next week my GCSE exams begin so of course I will be focusing on them :( Thanks again and see you soon :3**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey :P So I'm back from my little break because today is the 28th and mine and my TT's anniversary :'O I can't believe we've known each other 35 months and almost 3 years. It's been so amazing and I can't believe I get to meet you soon :'D I hope you all enjoy, especially you, boo :'3**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 34**

**Katie: 14**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story and Ash's children :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

Today is Father's Day so of course I am writing a letter to you because, well, you are my father. You're not just any old dad though; you're one of the best in the whole wide world. I have decided to write you a letter as well as a card because sometimes I feel as though I don't tell you enough what you mean to me. Ben says it all the time how you're his hero and that is because you are. I adore you too but sometimes I have a hard time putting my feelings into words.

Sometimes I get the feeling that you think I don't love you as much as Ben, James and Jessika do and that is not true. I do have a wonderful relationship with Uncle James and I do love him very much; me and him have a very special connection. But I still love you very much because you're my dad and one of the kindest men I know.

I appreciate all the love and support you have provided me with since the day I was born. I know for ages during the worst parts of my stutter I pushed you as well as mommy away and wouldn't talk about it to anyone but James. I still am greatly thankful that you still tried to help me. Even if I didn't accept your help or show it, I was and still am extremely touched.

You are such an amazing dad and man. You love us all so much for who we are and don't force us to be anything we are not. You are also pretty amazing for accepting Jayden as my boyfriend; I know you were very wary of him and his intentions in the beginning.

When I look at you and mommy, I hope to live a life like that. I hope that Jayden loves me as much as you love mommy and when I have a family; I can be as good parents as you guys. Don't be scared though, dad (and James but he's not reading this…). I am definitely not ready for my own children yet.

Happy Father's Day, my dear daddy. Even if I don't say it often, I truly love you and appreciate everything you have done for me and my siblings. I love you very much and I can't wait to make even more memories with you.

Lots of love, Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I know it was Father's Day a little bit ago but I still wanted to write this and upload it today. I took a little bit of a break during my exams and a bit after but now I'm back because it's summer. The break has given me time to write a lot of stories I'm excited to upload :3 So I will probably be back next Wednesday with Pikachu Tales but now it's summer, I may be a bit more relaxed with my schedule :P Thanks again and see you soon!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :'B**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey :P Today is the 28th July so that means 3 years ago today I met AAML-TAML :) I can't believe it's been that long and I am so lucky to have you as my best friend and best internet friend and to also have flown to Ireland to meet you. I'm so lucky to have such a funny, nice and amazing person in my life T.T So I hope you all enjoy this but especially you, boo :'3**

**Ages:**

**Ben: 16**

**Katie: 16**

**Ash: 36**

**Disclaimer: I own Ben, Katie and the story :3**

* * *

Dear Daddy,

All throughout our lives', you have given us and provided us with your wonderful words of wisdom. As you know, when we were ten, we set off on our Pokemon Journey to achieve our dreams. Everybody says that we truly began to grow and found ourselves when we had to take care of ourselves and we agree. Venturing out on our own was the best decision ever. It was stressful and exhausting at times yet the most rewarding experience in the world.

Last week, we both turned sixteen years old. We are no longer children but also not quite adults. You've given us such wonderful advice and words over the years that we would like to share our life lessons with you. We know that you probably have achieved and realised all these lessons already but we still would like you to read them.

The first one is to never give up on your dreams and even more importantly, never give up on yourself. You must love and respect yourself so other people can love you too. It's okay to fail; most of life's greatest lessons come from falling and getting back up again. How you rise from disappointment truly defines who you are.

Daddy, it's okay to go out of your comfort zone. When you do that, you will truly learn who you are as a person and you will shock yourself. Another lesson is that you should always look after the people around you. We know for a fact that you know this already but we want to write it down anyway. Be kind to everyone and anyone, even if you don't like them. Don't assume people's lives are perfect and try and be like them. Be yourself and give yourself a break. Finding yourself, rewarding yourself and learning to live with yourself is one of the hardest things ever to achieve but it is the most rewarding.

Take each day as it comes and don't worry too much about the future. Do not fret if you make a mistake, these things happen. Be attentive to the world around you, look at nature and listen to what the people around you have to say.

Finally, try and stay as innocent and young forever. Nothing is more rewarding than not being crippled by fear of past events and taking each person, experience and day with fresh and curious eyes.

You have been there for us through some of our hardest times. You've helped put us and our younger siblings on the right path on plenty of occasions and we are forever grateful. We hope we show our unconditional love in return, just as you have shown us. We hope that one day, in the future, your amazing parenting shines through in us when we have to raise our own children.

Daddy, we understand that we are only sixteen and have many more lessons to come. We are excited for the tasks and rewards and are so blessed to have you share them all with us.

Lots of love, Ben and Katie.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for reading not only this chapter but if you have, the entire story. That was the last chapter for now and starting on the 28th August, I will be uploading a new story which I'm pretty sure will be titled "PS: I Miss You". It's the same idea as this story and Dear Darlings, except it will be Ash's letters to Misty throughout their lives :3 Thanks a lot for reading this story and I hope you enjoy the next one. I will be back next Wednesday with Pikachu Tales like always :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


End file.
